


#Fix-It

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fanfiction Writer Ben Solo, Fanfiction Writer Poe Dameron, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Pining Ben Solo, Roommates, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben Solo and Poe Dameron collaborate on a Space Battles fix-it, and their friendship becomes more as the collaboration proceeds.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	#Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.

“Well, I did it.” Ben Solo put down his phone and sighed in relief. “I just sent you the latest chapter.”

”Did you now?” Poe Dameron, his roommate and the first friend that Ben really had at Resistance University, raised his eyebrows. “All I can say, Ben, is that I’m really looking forward to what you’ve got next."

Ben wouldn’t deny that that sent a flutter of excitement through him. Something about Poe’s excitement to see what he had — well, of course Poe would feel that way. He was Ben’s collaborator. They were currently engaged in a fix-it fic for the last (ish. After all, stuff like _Project Luminous_ was still coming out) Space Battles movie which, to say the least, had ended on an unsatisfying note. Ben wouldn’t say he was reacting as badly as others were, but he would definitely say that the movie had left him kind of empty. 

So he and Poe were working on a fix-it together. The unofficial Space Battles Episode Ten. Poe had given his chapters in Google Docs joking titles like “This movie is depressing enough already you fucks” (compliments of Poe’s love of sites like The Editing Room) and “Fuck you we do what we want” and “By the power of AO3 we have the power”. Ben sometimes wondered if Poe was just making up silly titles because he could. It was one of many things that was endearing about him. 

And Ben...well, there was something about knowing that Poe was excited to read whatever he wrote that was enough to make Ben’s heart skip a beat. Pleasantly, really. 

”I’m just impressed that no one’s jumped on us for writing the rarepair,” Ben said. 

Poe shrugged. “Well, it’s like what Dad said. We’re the cool people.”

Ben grinned. There was something about that alone that was enough to make him feel even better. 

”Besides,” Poe said, “If it’s a problem, we could always just...pander?”

Ben snorted. “I think people would see right through that.”

”Yeah.” Poe’s phone gave that familiar sort of chime that signaled he’d gotten Ben’s text. (It was 2021. Of course people texted nowadays) “Looks like I’ve got it!”

Ben couldn’t help but look over at Poe even as Poe clicked on the link Ben sent him, opened the document. He couldn’t say how well he was using his peripherals to look over at Poe. Checking his reactions, the way his eyes seemed to scan the screen. 

Such brown eyes. Ben and Poe were twenty-two now, about to graduate from college, and Ben had been noticing Poe for quite some time, probably starting back in 2019 when they were both twenty, and it seemed that Ben didn’t quite stop noticing him. Those eyes. Soft, caring, expressive eyes...

Poe looked over at him, smirked a little. “Benjamin Bail Solo,” he said lightly, “Are you going to let me read or are you just going to stare at me?”

”Oh. That.” Ben wouldn’t deny he felt a little bashful in that moment. 

He contented himself with distracting himself, looking over old fanfics that he used to like. Those were from...God, 2016. To think he’d been in high school then, a loner. To think that episode seven had come out, and to think he’d met Poe the following year when people were producing and writing and speculating about stuff like Kira’s parents and who Kylo’s master was and what happened to Kylo. 

More innocent times. 

He couldn’t help but at least smile, hearing Poe laugh a bit — he didn’t know what line it was that got Poe laughing, but he liked that Poe was laughing. It was a sweet sound. Musical. Fuck, he really was noticing, wasn’t he?

Ben couldn’t help but look over at Poe. At the way that when he laughed, it seemed like even his eyes were smiling. It was a lighter chapter, a breather chapter, just to give the reader a break. And even as Ben watched him, he found that he wanted to keep watching for a while. 

***

Poe sent the chapter back, of course, with edits. They’d have to get to bed, of course; Ben knew that they had class tomorrow. 

”Class,” Poe groaned, so dramatically that Ben was convinced he was joking. "With Professor Krennic. I’m so going to die.”

Ben smiled. “You know I have that class with you, right?”

”Right. Not so bad.” Poe smiled back. “Plus, seeing him and Professor Tarkin going at it should be entertaining.”

Ben laughed. “If I could, I’d bring popcorn.”

”As would I. You, Ben...get some rest. I know how wonky you get when you don’t sleep.”

”Yes, Dad,” Ben said wryly. 

Poe snorted. "I’m your friend. It’s my job to look after you.”

They took to their separate beds after changing in the two bathrooms that the dorm had. Two separate bathrooms. Ben was glad; it wasn’t that Poe didn’t have anything Ben didn’t already have. But it would allow Ben to realize that he had more than platonic feelings for Poe. That he was attracted to him. It wasn’t just that Poe was a very beautiful man, though he was, with his curly black hair and gorgeous dark eyes and damn wonderful smile. It was how he was. How easily being kind came to him. His wit, his intelligence and creativity and his loyalty and his compassion. Sometimes, Poe tried to correct him, saying he wasn’t perfect. 

To Ben, he was. 

Even as he climbed into his own bed, dressed in his Darth Vader pajamas, Ben lay back, closing his eyes and picturing the scenes between John Doe the pilot and Kylo, but somehow, John looked like Poe. Bright, kind Poe, who had good as saved him in Ben’s freshman year. 

He didn’t have to face the repercussions in the real world. He could just pretend, even as he slipped into sleep, and it was enough. 


End file.
